


Murder Intervention!

by Youkoartemis



Series: Immortal Fake AH Crew AU [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Female!Jack, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Implied Relationship, Just pure humor, M/M, Ryan being a gigantic dork, Temporary Character Death, Violence typical of the Fake AH Crew, and not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan misinterprets something, and it has deadly (but hilarious) results for the rest of the Crew. Too bad none of them find it all that funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Intervention!

[thatmavin](http://tmblr.co/m26bgKl44J1ABfdCM5e_zrA) wanted a “murder intervention” fic, like was prompted [here](http://thatmavin.tumblr.com/post/118243780858/skadiyoko-fake-ah-crew-where-ryan-goes-over-to). It’s pure humor, and not to be taken seriously. It’s set in my Immortal Fake AH Crew ‘verse, because them not staying dead was kind of a necessity. You’ll see why.

This is another of those fics that I wrote a while back but only just got around to posting; I hope you all enjoy it! =)

* * *

The last thing they heard before dying was gunshots. When they woke up, they were all set up in chairs around a table with a cake on it, party hats on their heads, and a crudely-made colored sign cheerfully displaying “MURDER INTERVENTION” to the world in bold purple and pink text.

Ryan was seated across from them, grinning gleefully, his own party hat set at a jaunty angle atop his head.

“Ryan, what the _fuck?!”_ Michael demanded, voice rising with rage.

“We’re having a murder intervention!” The older man announced brightly.

“…What? Why?” Jack asked, looking bewildered, and slightly put out at all of the blood on her clothes, “And did you have to kill us for this, you asshole?”

“Yes. Yes I did.” Ryan stated seriously, “It’s a _murder_ intervention for a _reason!”_ He informed them, eyes wide and earnest.

“So you _murdered_ us?!” Geoff demanded, voice cracking.

“Yes! I intervened via murder!” Ryan exclaimed, beaming.

“But wouldn’t a “murder intervention” involve you trying to get us to stop murdering people?” Jack pointed out.

That made Ryan pause.

“…Oh. Really?” He asked, looking puzzled.

“Uh, _yeah_ asshole, that’s _exactly_ what a “murder intervention” would be!” Geoff agreed angrily.

“And why’d you have to give us _cake?_ “ Ray asked disgustedly, staring scornfully at the offending dessert.

“I got pie too. And cookies.” Ryan answered simply, sobered by the revelation that had been given to him.

Gavin just whined about having been murdered by his boyfriend. They all got over it.

Or they seemed to, but then they returned the favor to Ryan a few nights later. Ryan, to his credit, took it pretty well, and was pleased they brought cookies.

There were no more attempts at murder interventions after that.


End file.
